wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Attributes
Attributes are the main building blocks of every character Class in WildStar, for both friends and foes alike. Attributes affect everything from damage output to health. The Primary attributes are Assault Power, Support Power, Armor, Health, Shield Max, PVP Power and PVP Defense. The amount of any attribute affect how well or poorly an aspect of a character will function. Primary Attributes Primary stats were updated with the Free to Play model. See the end of the page for attributes that were removed completely. Primary attributes no longer break down into secondary stats. Runes no longer increase Assault Power or Support Power. ;Assault/Support Power *Obtained by Assault or Support Rating and then converted into the respective Power. These will be your main stats in the game with other core stats coming in a close second. ;Armor *Armor determines the player’s base ability to reduce incoming damage of all damage types. Some secondary stats will make a character more focused into different combat mechanics but this is the blanket reduction stat. ;Health *The amount of damage you can take before you die. After an attack is mitigated based on defense stats, this is the end stat that determines how soon you die. ;Shield Max *The shield is used up before the player’s health and the larger the shield max, the more damage that can be taken before affecting player health. ;PVP Power *This is derived from the PvP Power Rating and is converted into PvP Power or PvP Healing. All damage and healing in PvP combat is scaled by this stat. ;PVP Defense *This is derived from the PvP Defense Rating and converted into PvP Defense. All defense in PvP is scaled by this stat. Secondary Attributes Primary stats no longer break down into secondary stats. ;Critical Hit Chance *This is your chance to Critically Hit a foe or Critically Heal an ally. *This value assumes combat against an equal-level Challenger rank for and is calculated from your base Critical Hit and your Critical Hit Rating. *Receives 0.50 points for each point of the relevant primary attribute. ;Critical Hit Severity *This is the percent of bonus healing or damage caused by a Critical Hit. *This value is calculated from your base Critical Severity and your Critical Severity Rating. *Receives 0.50 points for each point of two different primary attributes. ;Armor Pierce *All damage you deal ignores this percent of a foe's Armor. ;Deflect Chance *This is your chance to Deflect an attack. *This value assumes combat against an equal-level Challenger-rank foe and is calculated from your base Deflect Chance and your Deflect Rating. *Receive 0.50 points for each point of the relevant primary attribute. ;Deflect Critical Hit Chance *This reduces the chance foes have to Critically Hit you. *This value assumes combat against an equal-level Challenger-rank foe and is calculated from your Deflect Critical Hit Rating. *Receive 0.50 points for each point of the relevant primary attribute. ;Physical Resistance *All incoming Physical damage is reduced by this amount. *This mitigation percentage assumes combat against an equal-level foe and is based on your Armor Value and your Physical Resistance Rating Technology Resistance *All incoming Technology damage is reduced by this amount. *This mitigation percentage assumes combat against an equal-level foe and is based on your Armor Value and your Technology Resistance Rating. ;Magic Resistance *All incoming Magic damage is reduced by this amount. *This mitigation percentage assumes combat against an equal-level foe and is based on your Armor Value and your Magic Resistance Rating. ;Cooldown Reduction *All class ability cooldowns are reduced by this percent. ;Focus Cost Reduction *The Focus costs of your abilities are reduced by this percent. ;Lifesteal *Percent or rating determines the amount of health given back from damage taken. ;CC Reduction *All crowd control effects applied to you gave their durations reduced by this percent. ;Strikethrough Chance *This reduces the chance foes have to Deflect your attacks. *This value assumes combat against an equal-level Challenger rank foe and is calculated from your Strikethrough Rating. *Receives 0.5 points for each point of the relevant primary attribute. ;Multi-Hit Chance *Each time players deal damage or heal an ally, they have a chance to apply it an additional time. The value of the additional hit is determined by the effect that triggered it multiplied by the Multi-Hit Severity percentage. ;Multi-Hit Severity *This stat determines the magnitude of Multi-Hits. ;Vigor *This is a new stat for DPS roles. Player damage is increased by this percentage, which is based on the player’s current health. It is optimal at 100% health and as health goes down, so does the bonus. ;Critical Mitigation *This stat will directly counter an opponent’s Critical Hit Severity. ;Intensity *This is a new stat for healing classes and it is targeted for end-game players. This will increase outgoing healing, while also increasing the Focus cost of heals. ;Glance Chance *This is a stat for tanks. This stat grants a chance to reduce an incoming damage attack by the percentage defined by Glance Mitigation. ;Glance Mitigation *This is a stat for tanks. Each time players trigger a Glance, the incoming damage is reduced by this percentage. ;Reflect Chance *This is a new stat for all roles. Each time players trigger a Reflect, it deals this percentage of the damage received back to that attacker. ;Focus Recovery Rate *This stat changed with F2P model. Players now recover a percentage of their Focus Pool every second while in combat. This stat can now be attained through gear as a Rating. ;Focus Pool *The base size of the focus pool can be added to through gear. Shield Attributes ;Shield *Shields prevent a portion of the damage that would normally be dealt to Health. ;Shield Pierce *All damage you deal ignores this percent of a foe's Shield. ;Shield Reboot Time *This is the number of seconds that must elapse before your shield will begin to regenerate. Taking damage will reset the Shield Reboot Time. ;Shield Regen Rate *This is the percentage of your Maximum Shield Capacity that will be restored each Shield Regeneration Interval. Milestones In addition to the base calculation of secondary attributes, there are also milestones for each class that give bonuses to secondary attributes as a reward for reaching specific levels of primary attribute. These milestone bonuses stack with the base calculated amount. Archive: These stats were included in the primary attributes prior to the Free to Play update. Carbine removed these combat stats including any that broke down into secondary stats. These stats are no longer available. Also removed: ;PvP Offense *This increases the amount of damage dealt to players by being compared against their PvP Defense. *This value is calculated from your base PvP Offense and your PvP Offense Rating. See also * Class External links Stat Revamp for F2P Category:Updated for F2P model Category:Gameplay